The present invention relates generally to the fields of software-based text analytics and social media websites, and more particularly to software-based text analytic processing of food reviews and menu items.
Software-based natural language processing type text analytics (SBTA) is known. Under conventional STBA techniques, first, data corresponding to a piece of text (herein sometimes called the “subject text”) is provided. This piece of text will generally be written in a “natural language.” As used herein, the term “natural language” means as follows: any language which arises in an unpremeditated fashion as the result of the innate facility for language possessed by the human intellect. Examples of natural languages include regional and national spoken and written human languages such as English and Latin. The subject text, to be subject to SBTA, is written, or otherwise generated, by an entity that is herein sometimes called the “author.” The author is generally, but not necessarily, a human.
SBTA is the derivation of high-quality information from the subject natural language text using software based dictionaries and rules which are applied to the subject natural language text. SBTA may include other features and/or characteristics, such as: (i) high-quality information derived from natural language subject text through the devising of patterns and trends through means such as statistical pattern learning; (ii) text categorization; (iii) text clustering; (iv) concept/entity extraction; (v) production of granular taxonomies; (vi) sentiment analysis; (vii) document summarization; (viii) entity relation modeling (that is, learning relations between named entities); (ix) information retrieval; (x) lexical analysis to study word frequency distributions; (xi) pattern recognition; (xii) tagging/annotation; (xiii) information extraction; (xiv) data mining techniques (including link and association analysis); (xv) visualization; (xvi) predictive analytics; (xvii) use of parsing rules; and/or (xviii) use of character rules.
UIMA (Unstructured Information Management Architecture) is an industry standard for content analytics, which can be used to help make SBTA software for performing software-based natural language type text analytics. UIMA is a component software architecture for the development, discovery, composition and/or deployment of multi-modal analytics for the analysis of unstructured information and its integration with search technologies.
Social media websites (SMWs), and the software that creates, manages and controls SMWs, is also known. An SMW is an interactive web platform by which individuals and communities share, co-create, discuss, modify user-generated content, and/or mediate human communication.
In many SMWs, a user will have one or more groups of other selected users to whom the user is considered to be socially related. These groups of socially-related users are typically called “friends,” “connections,” “circles,” or the like. The establishment of this social relationship (for example, friend, or connection) may require both parties to agree to the designation of the social relationship, but this is not always necessarily required. The establishment of the social relationship may require (or at least encourage) socially related parties to have a relationship outside of the context of the SMW, but this is also not always necessarily required. Herein, social relationships like friends, connections, circles and the like will be generically referred to as a “set of SMW-related-users” and/or “SMW-related-users.”